


Just A Cold

by Pastabutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone has a potty mouth, Fake Science, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, I started writing this again and some things I was planning have changed, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, so updated tags yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/Pastabutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thing you learn fast in a household of young ones, is that when one gets sick, everyone gets sick."</p><p>---</p><p>The team must deal with a sickness that spreads like wildfire and the healing pods they rely on so much are useless for made up science reasons I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have many fics that are incomplete and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with them. I really want to just focus on this one atm and see where it leads. I hope you guys enjoy this and any mistakes or things you want to point out, it's always appreciated.

Lance has had colds before. He was more than used to waking up feeling ill and whining to his mom to stay home from school; much convincing was usually a requirement with his mother.

And as Lance got older, his family grew bigger and bigger and at some point he had a total of five siblings. One thing you learn fast in a household of young ones, is that when one gets sick, everyone gets sick. 

So it's safe to say Lance has had his fair share of colds. What Lance hadn't been expecting when he woke in the middle of the night was to be this sick, with no previous signs to have been coming down with something. His body felt heavy like dead weight, and was shivering while at the same time he was sweating profusely. Whatever virus he had caught, it was so foreign that his body was at a loss on how to fight it. 

Lance laid there in silence, the only sound was of heavy breathing which was simply maddening and the only thing he wanted to do was to get someone. But it could never be that easy because when he tried to get out of bed, his arms refused to listen to him, his legs barely moved, and he very ungracefully fell out of bed with a loud thud and an "oof" that escaped his mouth.

Lance was so dizzy as he laid face down on the floor, he never even notice the hands that moved him so he was on his back, head placed in someone's lap, and the familiar voice that kept calling out his name. When he finally opened his eyes, he's met with dark violet ones looking down at him and the worried face of Keith to match. 

"Lance are you okay?" He barely could hear the other ask. It sounded distant and muffled, like Lance was being submerged in water. The only thing he could do was shake his head, which was probably not a good idea. Lance's face scrunched in discomfort as his world spun at the motion.

Keith didn't know what to do. He himself had never been sick before, nor would he have ever had anyone to actually take care of him. The red palidin placed a hand on Lance's forehead and the other leaned into the touch, face smoothing out a little as the cool touch seemed to have ground him into place. 

\---

Lance could hear voices around him, but they all seemed far away and spun around him, as if those speaking weren't standing right beside him. He wasn't a hundred percent sure but he could sense that he was laying down on something, and there was definitely something way too cold on his forehead.

"What do you mean we can't put Lance in a healing pod?!" That was most definitely Keith. Why was he so angry? And over Lance? The poor paladin was so out of it he couldn't put two and two together. 

"Keith, I know your worried about Lance, but you need to let me explain." now that was Allura. She spoke softly, worry laced in her voice as she tried to find the right words to explain the current situation.

"I think you all need to understand that the healing pods are a last resort. They weren't built for colds, or bruises, or even small cuts. They were built for Altean warriors as a means to heal the badly wounded." It seemed she was getting at something bigger as she was choosing her words carefully.

"What I'm trying to say is that the healing pods were made for Alteans. They may heal humans but there are also some, well— side affects to them" 

"What are you telling us Allura?" That voice was Shiro. His voice seemed calm but was hiding his unease, like he was afraid of what was to come next.

"Lance has had many visits to the healing pods since he joined voltron. As many as all of you combined" which was actually true. Danger seemed to follow Lance wherever he went. It didn't help that every time they went to a 'peaceful uninhabited planet' it was either hostile, inhabited, or colonized by the Galra.

"Since we've all stayed on this ship, we have learned quite a bit about humans, as well as how your bodies function." Coran said, more solemn then what anyone was used to. "Humans have very weak immune systems compared to Alteans. We can afford to spend long periods of time in healing pods, but humans— Not so much" 

"Are you saying that the healing pods weaken our immune systems?" Pidge asked exasperated. They've all spent time in the healing pods. They all believed the machines were helping them. 

"Yes, quite a lot actually. It's not permanent but since Lance has been using them too much, he's more susceptible to illnesses, especially ones from different planets. He'll also have a harder time fighting off any sicknesses he comes down with." Allura looked among them and she knew none of them were pleased. "If we put Lance in for a cold such as this, it could do permanent damage."

Lance could hear the conversation, but he couldn't really understand what was being said and it didn't sound so good. Everyone's voices sounded uneasy. Why? Was someone hurt? He was concerned and needed to know what was going on, so he tried to sit up, which was a big mistake. He groaned as his body yelled at him to lay down, his body barely responding to what he was telling it to do. 

"Hey buddy you need to lay down" he was almost positive that was Shiro, his hands on his shoulders, slowly lowering him back onto the bed. When he tried to open his eyes, the bright lights of the infirmary felt like they were burning his eyeballs and only sent his head spinning. 

His mouth opened, but no words came out. Why was it so difficult to speak? The only thing that escaped his lips was a whimpering "cold" as he lost consciousness once more.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short chapter. I'm back bitches yes!

The only thing he could feel was a strange weightlessness that had long overcome his body. His body didn't feel quite right, and he knew that something was wrong. 

With a brain that couldn't put anything into context and a body that wouldn't move, Lance felt stuck. The blackness was somewhat relaxing though. He could hear a familiar soft rumbling, felt in the back of his mind, but it sounded more distant than normal. Like it was background noise. But it was the most comfort Lance had since he had somewhat come to. As he slowly faded back to unconsciousness, the only thing Lance could think was _'Thanks Blue'_

\--- 

When Lance came too again, he was much more aware of himself then the last time. His head was pounding, his ears and nose felt clogged, and his throat. It was so soar he let out a whimper as swallowed. 

He heard a surprised noise next to him, and he struggled to open his eyes against the bright lights that never seemed to go out apparently. 

"Lance! Oh my god Lance how are you feeling?" A worried voice asked him and a hand was placed on his hot cheek. When Lance finally got his eyes to stay open, he was met with those beautiful violet circles he had come to adore. Keith looked extremely worried, with his eyebrows scrunched together and his usual scowl long gone. 

"W- what happened?" Lance croaked out, his throat protesting the entire time. Keith softened somewhat and sat at the edge of his bed. 

"You woke up with a pretty high fever, and everything we tried to do wasn't helping." Keith explained in a soft voice. His voice sounded so lovely, so comforting to Lance, and the hand in his hair slowly brushing his bangs back was doing wonders. 

"Allura said we couldn't put you in a pod and Hunk refused to let us give you anything to try and ease some of the pain you had been in."

Lance let out a sigh of relief. Sure his body hurt, ached so bad he wished he could be numbed completely. But having an allergic reaction to strange alien pain medication sounded much worse. 

"Allergic" lance said. His throat hurt so bad. He couldn't help but bring his hand up to his neck and gulp down some saliva to try and ease it. 

Keith leaned in a little closer. "Does your throat hurt? Do you want some water?" Keith asked in that voice. 

All Lance could do was nod, not able to try and force his throat the torture. Keith helped Lance sit up and brought the cup to his lips. The water burned, but it was refreshing to his dry mouth. 

"I didn't know you were allergic to pain medicine." Keith confessed as he gently rubbed a hand across Lance's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Lance nodded again as he took another small sip. "It never really came up." 

Lance felt exhausted and keeping himself steady while sitting up was becoming a challenge. One moment Lance was sitting next to Keith and then he was leaning into him with all his weight. Keith placed a hand on the others forehead and he was still pretty warm. 

"Lance you should lay back down, your still kinda warm." Lance nodded again and allowed his boyfriend to take the glass from him and was gently laid back down. The moment his head touch the soft pillow under him, he was drifting to sleep. The last thing he felt was a warm hand holding his.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://rigidrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
